vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Rebekah
This is the relationship between the Vampire, Caroline Forbes and Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson. Originally Caroline hated and feared Rebekah because she was Klaus' sister (making her an Original Vampire), and saw that they worked together. But despite, or possibly because, they are very much alike in personality, Caroline and Rebekah often clash, even over trivial things. They are separated when Rebekah decides to follow her older siblings to New Orleans. While Rebekah moved on from Mystic Falls to help protect her family, Caroline stayed in Mystic Falls to raise her own family and to run the Salvatore Boarding School. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In The Reckoning, Rebekah confronts both Tyler and Caroline, then taking Tyler to Klaus, leaving Caroline unconscious. Later on, Rebekah holds Caroline back, while Klaus gives Tyler Elena's blood to drink, thus completing his transition into a hybrid. Caroline seems upset and concerned about Tyler becoming a hybrid. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah starts to look after Tyler (on Klaus's demand) by getting him people to feed on. When Caroline finds out about this, she seems incredibly upset. Later on, Tyler praises Rebekah's stunt and makes Caroline feel jealous. After this Caroline begins a mutual dislike for Rebekah. In Heart of Darkness, Rebekah organizes the Decades Dance, much to Caroline's anger. They have quite a small argument, with Matt Donovan siding with Rebekah. After, it was revealed that Matt only did it so that Rebekah couldn't spoil the time between Tyler and Caroline, after Tyler had returned. In Before Sunset, Rebekah is cleaning up after the 20s Decade Dance, which was the night before. Caroline comes and starts to help her, and she apologizes to Rebekah after what had happened to her mother, with Rebekah apologizing to Caroline, about Alaric Saltzman. Rebekah leaves and says she'll start on the gym, but gets stopped by Dark Alaric, who she believes is dead. She goes to attack him, but he is stronger and is about to kill her with the White Oak Stake, until Caroline comes and saves her. They both stab Alaric, revealing that he hasn't died. Caroline and Rebekah disappear, with Caroline running towards her car. Alaric shows up and snaps her neck, dragging her away while Rebekah watches from a safe distance. Season Four In Growing Pains, both of them were taken together by the council members, to the cell. Klaus shows up in Tyler's body, to save Caroline, leaving Rebekah all alone. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Caroline calls Rebekah, and tells her that she translated all the symbols of the tattoo with the sword and Klaus help. And Rebekah thank her, but after that Klaus tells his little sister that there is only one dose of the cure, and that she needs to take it first - but then Caroline hangs up the call. In Pictures of You, Rebekah and Elena - who turned off her humanity - came to taunt Caroline and Bonnie in the the dress shop right before the prom, and Caroline and Elena exchange bitter words between them. In She's Come Undone, Matt and Caroline are talking about graduation at the Salvatore Boarding House , and Rebekah arrives. Rebekah reveals that she came to make a peace offering with them, and orders them burgers. Caroline says it was nice of her to drop by and is about to say that she should go, but Rebekah says she's going to stay and help Matt study. Caroline gets jealous and asks him why he didn't come to her. In The Walking Dead, Elena, who got into an emotional hurricane, tries to to get her anger pointed on one target: Katherine, who killed her brother, and destroyed her life. Rebekah and Caroline try to cheer her up, but to no avail. When Bonnie lowered the veil to the other side, and wind started blowing in the streets, Caroline went out to check with her mom what happened, but in reality, it was all part of Silas mind-control. Rebekah had found Caroline, who has been compelled by Silas. Matt and Rebekah tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen, because she was under compulsion. Matt then called Damon and gave him the update on Silas and Caroline. Caroline was still determined to cut off her wrists—until Rebekah smacked her back to her senses. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, it's been more than 15 years since Rebekah and Caroline have both last seen and spoken to each other since Rebekah left Mystic Falls for New Orleans. While Rebekah is living in New York City she realizes that Klaus is once again near Elijah and after being unable to get through to Klaus while he's massacring in France, she receives a text from Hayley that Klaus needs to call her and Hope after Hope has been acting out. Rebekah tells Hayley that she knows someone and calls Caroline. Quotes : (Caroline and Tyler kiss. Rebekah arrives) :Rebekah: "You two are adorable." : (They look at her) :Caroline: "Uh, do we know you?" :Rebekah: "You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf." :Caroline: "And who are you?" :Rebekah: "I'm the new girl." :- The Reckoning. ---- :Cheerleader: "Has anybody seen Dana?" :(Rebekah arrives) :Rebekah: "Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." :Caroline: "What are you doing?" :(Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her) :Caroline: "Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." :Rebekah: "I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity." :(She looks at Tyler) :Rebekah: "Maybe even your boyfriend." :- Smells Like Teen Spirit ---- :Caroline: "What is this?" :Matt: "It’s the decade dance. Remember, you made us sign up to help?" :Caroline: "No. (Caroline picks up a boa.) This. The 20s. We’re doing the 70's." :Rebekah: "Too flashy, people. It’s supposed to be speakeasy, not the World Fair." :(Rebekah sees Caroline and walks up to her) :Rebekah: "Ah, good, you’re here. I need help setting up the tables so, get to it." :Caroline: "What do you think you’re doing?" :Rebekah: "Somebody has to be in charge." :Caroline: "Yeah, me. I’m the chair of the Dance Committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970's." :Rebekah: "So, you’d rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age? Honestly, I don’t know what my brother sees in you." :Caroline: "Maybe he sees a challenge. See, unlike some other people, I don’t sleep with everyone I make eye contact with." :Matt: "Maybe we can do both decades?" :Caroline and Rebekah: "No." :Rebekah: "Go on, Matt, don’t be a coward. You know you loved my 20s idea when I presented it to the group." :- Heart of Darkness ---- :Caroline: "Where's Matt?" :Rebekah ': "''He bailed, got called to work at the last minute." :Caroline: "Are you kidding me?.......So it's just us?" :Rebekah: "Yes and you're late. Cleaning up committee started at 8 o'clock." :Caroline: "Its like 8:02." :Rebekah: "Exactly, I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I, organized." :Caroline: "I'm sorry about your mom. I mean, I know, you like hated her and everything. Still, I'm sorry." :Rebekah : "I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy." :Caroline: "Yeah, he was." :Rebekah: "I'm gonna get started on the gym." :Rebekah: (to Alaric) "You're supposed to be dead." :Alaric: "I am." (attacks her) :Caroline: "Nooo." (grabs him from behind and they stake Alaric together). :- Before Sunset Season Four :Caroline: "Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." :Rebekah: "The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" :- Growing Pains ---- :Rebekah: "We could both help. All hands on deck-- that's the motto around here, right?" :Caroline: "We don't have a motto. Matt Look, if you need to study, we're gonna study. I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna get my flash cards, and my study guides, and some energy bars. This is gonna be good." :Rebekah: (to Matt)"You dated that?" :- She's Come Undone ---- :Caroline: "Is it supposed to rain tonight?" :Rebekah: "Do I look like a meteorologist?" :Caroline: (about Elena)"Well, someone needs to do something, before she explodes." :Rebekah: "I got this." :Rebekah: (shouting over the wind)"The power's completely out." :Caroline: (shouting)" I'll call my mom - maybe she knows what's going on." :Rebekah: "Caroline, how are you still here. Oh my god." :Caroline: "I have to keep cutting." :Rebekah: "Caroline, hey, snap out of it." :Caroline: "I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed." :Rebekah: "Stop it, you're hallucinating!" :Caroline: "Just let me do this. I need to do this." :Rebekah: "You're going to cut your hands off!" :Rebekah: "Look, Caroline, you're graduating and - and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hands!" :Caroline: " I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting..." :Rebekah: "Stop!" (slaps Caroline) :Caroline: "Bitch!" :Rebekah': ''"There is the Caroline I know and loathe." :- The Walking Dead Gallery |-|Season Three= 305VampireDiaries0783.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0785.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0802.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0822.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0823.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1348.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1350.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1351.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1397.jpg|The Reckoning 306VampireDiaries0619.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0622.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0623.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0625.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0629.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0632.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0633.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0635.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0637.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0638.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 319VampireDiaries0150.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0162.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0166.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0172.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0173.jpg|Heart of Darkness 321VampireDiaries0040.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0041.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0047.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0048.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0050.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0051.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0083.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0084.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0086.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0087.jpg|Before Sunset TVD311.jpg TVD559.jpg 00635630e72.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E21.720-3.jpg tumblr_m3po3pLrRJ1qkfvkzo2_1280.png |-|Season Four= Carolina&rebekah654.png Car&rebS4.png Car&reb4545.png Car&bec654.png Car&bec545.png car 1.jpg car 3.jpg car 4.jpg car 6.jpg car 7.jpg car 8.jpg car 9.jpg car 10.jpg car 11.jpg car 12.jpg car 13.jpg car 14.jpg car 15.jpg car 16.jpg car 17.jpg Trivia *Caroline and Rebekah have their differences, but prove to have empathy between them. *Even if they don't like each other, are maybe even enemies, they are two girls who are currently the most close to Stefan. Caroline is Stefan's best friend and Rebekah is Stefan's ex-girlfriend and close friend. *In Before Sunset, Caroline saved Rebekah's life despite being enemies *They both slept with Damon Salvatore and had a romantic relationship with Matt Donovan. **Caroline dated Matt in Seasons 1 and 2. ***Caroline was compelled to have sex with Damon in Season 1, Episode 2. **Rebekah dated Matt at end of Season 4 to the beginning of Season 5. ***Rebekah had sex with Damon Salvatore in Season 3, Episode 14. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship